


Memory Logs

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: Something I've been rarely doing via tumblr.





	1. Jettwins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most recent one I've posted, actually.

From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; memory that made them feel special

The twins had completed training with the Elite Guard after being upgraded to fliers.

Not to mention, they’d recently been inducted as junior officers.

They’d noticed that a certain white mech had warmed up to them after the initial shock of two fliers being made.

“Hey, twins,” his familiar voice greeted their audials.

Upon hearing his voice, the twins look to see Jazz heading in their direction.

“Oh, hello Mr. Jazz, sir,” Jetfire said.

“What is bringing you here?” Jetstorm asked.

“Was thinkin’ of seeing one of the humans’ movies. Wondered if you wanted to watch it.”

“Anybot else watching as well?” Both ask.

Jazz shook his helm.

“No, just the three of us.”  
\--  
From the memory log of the Jetstorm, stormy Elite Guard flier; mia familia

The last thing the blue flier remembered before onlining was an explosion.

The mine!

Were the other workers alright?

What about Kilobyte?

More importantly, what about brother?!

No bot seemed to notice he was online.

Blue optics opened to see he was in some sort of chair used for science experiments and that he’d sustained injuries.

There was also wiring connected to his frame. He was also connected to some sort of spark machine.

It was then that he noticed something from the corner of his optic.

When he looked over, he was not expecting to see what he did.

There was Jetfire, sitting in the same kind of chair as him, wires connected to him as well and his helm missing entirely.

Jetfire was also connected to a life support machine.

Upon seeing his brother like this, Jetstorm’s optics widened and welled up.

“Bro… brother?” He squeaked.

The blue mech attempted to break free from the wiring, his intakes faster than normal, his spark racing, and screams erupting from his vocalizer.

In the end, he had to be sedated so they could finish the upgrading.

By the time he onlined again, there was an orange faceplate with familiar orange optics staring at him, directly in front of him.

Jetstorm lunged at the orange mech, wrapping his arms around him and trembling.

Soon after, arms wrapped around him and held tightly.  
\--  
From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; memory that makes them smile

Recently, Perceptor’s photovoltai-cat, Byte, had offlined and the twins had taken it pretty hard.

Eaten something he shouldn’t have.

Perceptor seemed to have noticed how upset the twins were, so he’d decided to surprise them while they were working.

Two helms turn to look at the scientist when they heard his pedesteps, followed by a heavier set that distinctly belonged to a mech-animal.

The twins noticed there was a Tarnish Ridgeback at Perceptor’s side and it was just taller than him.

Curious, Both Jetfire and Jetstorm went over to the emotionless mech and Jetfire asked, “Carrier? What is being up with the cyber-hound?”

“I noticed you two in particular were upset when Byte offlined,” Perceptor said. “Thought I’d surprise you.”

Realization dawned, and the twins smiled brightly before hugging the smaller mech.

“Thank you carrier!”  
\--  
From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; angry memory

Jetfire and Jetstorm had returned home from their job.

“Carrier! We are being home!” The orange mech called out.

There was no response.

“Carrier?” The blue one called out in a questioning manner.

Usually he was home by the time they were. Byte then ran up to the two, something attached to his back.

“Hello, Byte,” Jetfire said and reached down to the photovoltai-cat.

Once in Jetfire’s arms, Jetstorm noticed what was attached to him.

The blue mech removed it and looked it over.

It appeared to be a note of some sort.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, bringing a look of confusion to his twin’s faceplate.

“What is being, brother?” He asked.

“Carrier was kidnapped and Decepticons are wanting to trading him for something they are wanting.”

Now it’s time for orange optics to widen.

Byte was then set on the ground, of which he ran off again.

“Should we be telling Elite Guard?” Jetstorm asked.

“No, we are getting carrier by ourselves,” Jetfire stated as he made his way to the door.

“But brother…” Jetstorm tried to protest.

Orange optics glared at blue ones. Almost immediately, Jetstorm stopped in his tracks. He’d never seen his brother glare like that. Or even at him. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“You are being angry as well, I can tell.” There was no denying that, especially since they were basically a split protoform and in essence, a split spark as well.

“Where were they saying location was?”

Jetstorm then relayed where it was and Jetfire led the way on pede.

Once at the location, Jetfire kicked the door down and looked around when inside.

Jetstorm was right behind him.

There was a couple Cons that aimed their weapons at the two.

“Where is our carrier?” Jetfire asked in a booming voice.

“If you’re talking about that scrawny little scientist, then you’re out of luck,” one said. “Besides, you’re outnumbered. Three to two.”

“I am not repeating myself!” Jetfire screamed, his frame catching fire. “Where is our carrier?!”

Jetstorm’s optics widened, as well as those of the three Decepticons.  
\--  
From the memory log of the Jettwins, Elite Guard fliers; random memory

The twins had remembered hearing there was a neutral colony in the same galaxy the Detroit bound Autobots are in, so the twins decided to pay a visit.

The place they’re visiting?

Archon.

As they landed, they noticed a set of five bots waiting for them, all mechs and mostly white and red.

One was orange and white with a hint of black and another was blue and black with a hint of red.

They immediately went to the five when they were on the ground and off the ship.

“You two must be the Elite Guard twins we’ve heard about,” the blue and black one said.

“You are knowing us?” Jetfire asked.

“A lot of bots do,” the orange and white one interjected.

“The two of you are famous for being not only the youngest members of the Elite Guard, but because you’re the only fliers that everybot knows about, outside of the ones that haven’t gotten  
attention.”

It was then that he indicated the mech standing next to him.

Both twins look to see that it’s a mech with rotors on his back.

“You two aren’t the only ones that can fly,” the rotored mech said.

“Name’s Blades.”

“Jetfire,” the orange twin said.

“As you can be telling, this is my twin, Jetstorm.”

Said mech smiled and waved to the five.

The other four introduced themselves as the other Protectobots, Hot Spot, Streetwise, First Aid, and Groove.

As it turns out, they help keep everybot here in Archon safe.  
\--  
Bonus: TFA verse Zodiac Predacons

From the memory log of Taurus, Zodiac Predacon Minotaur; funny memory

The femme had gotten back from retrieving the items that Valentine had gotten them.

Luckily no bot had spotted her.

None of them wanted to know what would happen if they were.

“Taurus is back!” Pisces called out when she saw the Minotaur.

“Hi Pisces,” Taurus said.

“Hi,” the mermaid replied from her position in the water.

“Have you seen Aquarius around? I have some things for him,” Taurus told.

Pisces nodded.

“He’s with Aries in his den.”

There was a nod from the pink and purple femme and she trotted to Aries’ den.

When she got there, she saw that the wings of Aquarius’ alt mode had gotten tangled in the horns of Aries’.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched them trying to free themselves.


	2. High Tide

From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; friends.

Green optics look to the five Autobots, three of which were femmes and the other two mechs.

"So, war is approaching?" The blue mech asked.

"Yeah, and the Autobots are looking for mechs who'll help fight the Cons that come from the seas," said the blue and green femme, Aurora.

"We told Prime that you were fit for it because of how much time you spend out at sea," added a black and red mech, Dynamite.

High Tide didn't say anything, or even make a sound for that matter.

Not for a couple kliks anyway.

"Fine, but only because I know ya will keep persisting if I say no."  
\--  
From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; what made him feel angry

The war had persisted way longer than it should have.

All of High Tide's friends, Prime included, noticed the change it had on the sea mech.

This being at the halfway point from the war's beginning and the end.

High Tide had been on his way back to his ship after retrieving supplies from an underground supplier when he heard the sounds of a strangled pup.

Looking around, green optics finally came across some random Cybertronian, whether they were Autobot or Decepticon being unknown, with their servos wrapped around an orange pup's neck cables, attempting to hold him under the liquid of the sea.

Drawing out his gun, High Tide stormed to the mech and held it to the back of his helm.

The mech immediately froze upon feeling the gun.

"Drop it," was all he had to say for the pup to be let go and the mech's servos to be raised above his helm.

"High Tide? Is that you?"

That voice was familiar.

Where had he heard it before?

"How do ya know my name?" High Tide asked.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize your dear friend Bombcast," the mech said and looked over his shoulder, revealing an all too familiar face, only with red optics instead of blue.

That made green optics widen.

Bombcast smirked and stood up, lowering his servos and turning to face the Autobot.

The pup he had tried to drown swam to land and slowly walked to sit at High Tide's pedes.

"What's the matter Tide? Surprised?" Bombcast asked, though he full well knew the answer.

"I thought ya were different," High Tide said after a moment of silence.

Out of nowhere, Bombcast kicked the gun out of the bigger mech's servo, holding a scepter to his faceplate, the pointed part facing the Autobot.

"Clearly you thought wrong big fella," he said, the smirk growing.  
\--  
From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; happy memory that makes him smile

Long before the war started, High Tide had a mate, believe it or not.

Her name?

Aurora.

No bot else knew about it but them, so naturally they were thought to be friends, which they didn't seem to mind.

The two had actually been friends beforehand.

Then came the day she ended up carrying his youngling.

He had been so happy to hear that, but not as happy as he was months later when the newspark had been placed in its shell.

The moment the sparkling's optics onlined, it was noted that they were blue-green, a mix of Aurora's and High Tide's.

A smile crossed the sparkling's faceplate and they clicked upon seeing their creators.

Aurora couldn't help but smile brightly as she held the sparkling, looking at the blue mech.

"What do you think of the name Aquastreak?" She asked.

"I like that," High Tide replied with a smile.  
\--  
From the memory log of High Tide, captain of the seas; Einsamkeit

High Tide had returned from war a completely different mech than when it had started.

Apparently he hadn't heard that his home in one of the city-states located near the sea had been bombed, many of the mechs, femmes, and younglings having been caught in the explosion.

That is, until he arrived there to find everything in shambles and gray frames scattering the ground.

"What happened here?" He asked himself, looking around with wide, green optics.

He paused when his pede touched one of the offlined frames.

Looking at the ground, he found that it was Aquastreak lying there, Aurora not too far away.

"No..."

Of all the things that could've happened, this was the one thing he hadn't wanted to happen.


	3. Onslaught

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; happy memory that makes them smile

Yellow optics hidden by a yellow visor peered over the bars to the crib.

There was no sparkling lying in it, so why was it here?

The small blue and green youngling looked over when he heard a bot approaching.

“Sire!” He exclaimed when he saw who it was, running to the bigger mech that picked him up.

Flashcast smiled at the youngling in his arms.

“What’s with the crib?” Onslaught couldn’t help but ask, no hint of an expression on his faceplate.

“What if I told you that you’re going to be a big brother?” Flashcast asked.

Onslaught’s optics widened and his mouth opened slightly.

“Carrier sparked?” He asked.

A chuckle escaped Flashcast and he nodded.

“Yeah.”

When it came time to place the newspark in its frame, Onslaught was sitting crisscross in front of the smaller frame, his servos in between his legs.

He noted that the color of the frame is mostly black and brown with a little bit of purple.

The youngling watched as the spark was placed in the frame and as the sparkling’s systems were booted up.

It was noted that the color of the sparkling’s optics were purple.

The sparkling looked around before his optics landed on Onslaught, who smiled brightly and tilted his helm slightly.

Almost immediately, the sparkling reached out to the youngling and made the grabby hands.

That made Onslaught’s expression brighten and his smile widen.

Picking up the sparkling, he held the younger close.

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; memory that makes them angry

Onslaught had gotten out of school in a grumpy mood.

Today hadn’t been good to start with and it only got worse as it progressed.

Not even carrier’s treats could fix his mood.

“Come on, big mech. Can I have a smile?” Sky High asked and attempted to pinch his cheek plating, only to have him swat her servo away.

“Stop it, carrier. You’re not helping,” he told.

Sky High’s expression saddened and she pulled her servo back.

“Oh, sorry. Guess I’ll leave you to it then,” she said and left her oldest youngling to read what was on his data pad.

However, it didn’t take long for the mechling to get distracted with something he heard just out the window and what he saw out the corner of his optic.

It was his younger brother Blast-Off and it looked like he was in trouble.

Turning off his data pad, Onslaught turned to look fully outside and see that Blast-Off was cornered by a couple mechlings in Onslaught’s class and he was a bit damaged.

“You’re such a burnout,” one said and kicked the younger.

Ok, that did it.

Onslaught stormed out to where they were and shouted, “Hey! Leave him alone!”

Purple optics look at him and a smile crossed Blast-Off’s faceplate.

“Big brother!”

Scrambling to his pedes, the smaller youngling went and hid behind Onslaught.

The other two laughed and looked at the visored mechling.

“And what are you going to do about it, groundpounder? Huh? You’re practically as useless as he is.”

Almost immediately, Onslaught charged the two while giving a battle cry and rammed his helm into them, effectively knocking them to the ground and the intakes out of them.

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; random memory

The Combaticons had taken control of Cybertron after their banishment from Earth. 

Onslaught had been messing with the space bridge tech while Brawl and Blast-Off were sitting just outside the window.

He heard the door to the building swish open, but paid no mind to who entered.

The mech who entered paused and looked when he noticed he wasn’t alone, spotting the tactician almost immediately.

Kind of hard to miss with his size and all.

His color scheme seemed all too familiar.

That’s when it hit.

“Onslaught?” The newbie asked.

That made the Combaticon leader stop what he’s doing and look at the other.

Hadn’t heard that voice since he joined the Decepticons.

It was Flashcast.

Seems he’s neutral for Onslaught couldn’t find an Autobot or Decepticon symbol on his frame.

“Sire?” He asked.

A nod from the other mech.

“What happened to you and Blast-Off? Haven’t heard from either of you since the war started,” Flashcast said.

“Can’t talk sire, kind of busy at the moment,” Onslaught told as he got back to work.

It wasn’t long before they heard a certain shuttle say, “I’m sure Onslaught has a brilliant plan in mind. He always does.”

From the memory log of Onslaught, Combaticon leader and tactician; random memory

Onslaught had gotten into Cybertron’s War Academy, meaning he’d have to spend time away from his family.

He’d told them beforehand that a friend would be going with him when he left, in which one followed up with a crack about him having friends, as he hadn’t made any in his time in Altihex.

What they didn’t know was that his friend (and the Academy) knew him by a different name.

“You’re leaving?” Blast-Off asked upon hearing the news.

The elder brother looked at the other and nodded.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

He placed a servo on Blast-Off’s shoulder plating when he noted the expression on the younger’s faceplate.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it,” he told with a small smile.

A nod from the younger mech.

“Hey, Combatmaster! You ready?” An unfamiliar voice (to Blast-Off anyway) asked as a different shuttle mech approached the two.

Combatmaster? Really?

Onslaught and Blast-Off looked at them.

“This your friend?” Blast-Off asked.

A nod from the grounder.

“Hey Sprocket,” Onslaught greeted.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Before the two got the chance to leave, Blast-Off out of nowhere drew Onslaught into a tight embrace, which made his optics widen under his visor.

“I’ll miss you, big brother.”


	4. Skydive

From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; memory that makes them feel special

In their first battle with the seekers, Silverbolt had given Skydive command when the black and red aerial started barking out where each Aerialbot should fly to and what to do.

Heck, Skydive didn’t seem to realize what he’d done but he kept doing it anyway.

When he noticed Skywarp suddenly appear behind Fireflight, the strategist took it upon himself to take him out of the skies.

Once the Decepticons retreated and the Aerialbots were on the ground, Silverbolt went up to him and said, “Great job up there, Skydive. Way to take charge,” while patting him on the back.

That made Skydive’s optics widen in surprise, but it didn’t stop what was welling up inside him and soon, a smile crossed his faceplate.  
\--  
From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; happy or sad memory of their loved ones

It had been Skydive’s first crash ever. Every single one of his brothers had been caught off guard by it, as he was the best flier out of all of them.

The dark jet with lightning bolts on his wings and tail fin was going down, and fast.

He tried activating his thrusters, but they wouldn’t work. Skydive managed to transform to bot mode before hitting the ground.

His brothers were soon surrounding him, noting he was on his side and that one of his wings was broken and his nosecone was mangled.

Blue optics look up at the four in surprise.

“Let’s get you to Ratchet,” Silverbolt told as he helped the black and red aerial to his pedes.

When he took one step, Skydive winced and hissed.

Apparently he’d injured his ankle strut as well.

“I may need a bit of help getting there.”

At least he admitted to needing help.

A nod from the aerial commander and an arm was placed around him, one of his own wrapped around the Concorde.

When they started on their way to base, Fireflight kept pace with them while Air Raid and Slingshot trailed behind.

Once at the medbay, Silverbolt helped Skydive to a berth that the latter climbed on.

Ratchet had looked over when the medbay doors had opened to immediately see Skydive being supported by Silverbolt, something that surprised him.

“What happened?” He asked once the injured mech was on a berth.

“Tried to recreate a maneuver that was apparently difficult for my frame and ended up stalling and crashing,” Skydive informed.

The strategist looked at his brothers when he felt something through their bond.

Fireflight looked like he might cry and Silverbolt had the same panicked expression he had when Skydive had initially crashed.

All four were freaking out, but the two were worse off.

“And I do believe one of my ankle struts is broken,” Skydive added.

There was a nod from Ratchet and, after getting the necessary supplies, went to the aerial on the berth.

As he worked, Silverbolt was pacing and at one point, Fireflight clung to his brother and cried.

When Wheeljack showed up, he was told by Ratchet to sedate the two Aerials, to which he did and put them on two other berths with the help of Air Raid and Slingshot.

By the time the two woke up, the other three weren’t there.

“They’re in your shared quarters,” Ratchet informed when he saw the two sit up.

Both hurried there to see Air Raid lying on top of Skydive while Slingshot was curled up to the strategist’s side.

Fireflight smiled brightly and was soon found curled up to Skydive’s other side before   
Skydive wrapped an arm around him.

Silverbolt smiled at the scene in front of him and decidedly joined his brothers in the cuddle pile.  
\--  
From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; spark pounding memory

Back before being built into a member of the Autobots’ very first combiner team, Skydive’s name was Jetstar and he was the best sniper on the Autobot team.

He was a femme.

Others often called the femme the ‘shadow sniper’ due to the fact that no one knew where she was when she took her carefully planned shot.

Yeah, sure, she may be a shuttle and be able to snipe from the skies, but she would rather do so from a hidden location on the ground.

Her team understood this and allowed her to do so.

She never met them before, or ever saw them, but that all was going to change today.

Jetstar had been on her way to the meeting room where the team of five was to meet up when   
she came across a shuttle mech walking in her direction.

The femme stopped in her tracks and her optics widened, her spark beating faster.

The mech smiled when he approached.

“Hi there Ms. And where are you headed?” He asked.

She didn’t say anything at first.

“Oh, um, I’m off to a meeting with my team. My name is Jetstar.”

Now it’s his turn for his optics to widen.

“You’re the shadow sniper?”

There was a nod from the femme.  
\--  
From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; happy memory that makes them smile

Skydive had had a long day and was ready to just sit down with a cube of energon and a book.

After getting his data pad and picked out the book he wanted, he went to the rec. room to get his ration.

Before he even got to the dispenser, a bot stopped him by holding a cube out to him.

The aerial was surprised at that and looked to see Fireflight smiling at him.

“Hi Skydive!”

“Hey Fireflight,” Skydive said before patting the slightly smaller flier’s helm and taking the cube from him.

“Wanna go to our quarters? It’s quieter there,” Fireflight suggested.

“Sure.”

And with that, the two fliers went to the Aerialbot quarters.

Once there, Skydive sat on the couch with his data pad and his energon.

Out of nowhere, Fireflight sat next to him and cuddled up to him.

That made Skydive chuckle a bit and look at his brother, a smile on his faceplate.  
\--  
Bonus:

From the memory log of Wildrider, Stunticon psycho; friends

There wasn’t really that many Cons that the Stunticon was close to, the only ones being his gestalt really.

One orbital cycle, it was decided that the horned mech should get overcharged to see what would happen.

Of course, he had no idea of what they were planning.

When they got their energon rations, one by one the other Stunticons gave him theirs.

A random Con asked why when he saw it and Wildrider hadn’t heard what was said, he only drank the energon given to him.

Once they were all gone, the dark colored Stunticon pulled out a data pad and pulled up a book that was downloaded on it.

There was four different looks of surprise to see this.

Dead End looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

“I don’t believe it. He’s reading on engineering,” the masked Stunticon said.

“What?” Drag Strip and Motormaster asked simultaneously.


End file.
